dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Open the Triangle Gate Championship
| won = December 23rd, 2017 | promotion = Dragon Gate | established = November 7, 2004 | retired = | firstchamp = Italian Connection (Milano Collection AT, Anthony W. Mori & YOSSINO) | mostreigns = (as team) Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito, Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Kanda, & Ryo "Jimmy" Saito (3) (as individual) Ryo "Jimmy" Saito/Ryo Saito & Naruki Doi (12) | longestreign = CIMA, Magnitude Kishiwada & Masato Yoshino (319 days) | shortestreign = Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito (3 days) | oldest = Akebono (47 years) | youngest = Flamita (21 years) | heaviest = Akebono (235 kg) | lightest = Dragon Kid (70 kg) | pastnames = }} The Open The Triangle Gate Championship is the top trios championship in Dragon Gate. It is one of the keystones of the promotion given it's popularity for high level trios matches. The title belts are adorned with emblems for three principles: Mind, Technique, and Body. Is is the spiritual successor to the UWA World Trios Championships from the Toryumon Japan days. Overview The first champions were crowed in the finale of the last Rey de Parejas league tournament in 2004 with The Italian Connection of Anthony W. Mori, Milano Collection AT, and YOSSINO defeating Aagan Iisou of "brother" YASSHI, Shuji Kondo, and Takuya Sugawara. Since then, it has proven very difficult for any champion team to maintain hold of the titles for an extended amount of time due to the high level of competition and the frequency of the defenses. Furthermore, it is uncommon for the exact three individuals to have multiple reigns together, with the Do FIXER team of Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi, and Ryo Saito having the most at three. During the first ever reign of the titles under the Italian Connection, Milano became injured with a very serious muscle strain. After teasing some thoughts of having Super Shisa taking in place in the next defense, it was ultimately decided that the belts would be vacated on the February 23, 2005 show at Korakuen Hall. Then head official Yasushi Kanda refused to accept this and made the Blood Generation of CIMA, Naruki Doi, and Shingo Takagi against Final M2K of Keni'chiro Arai, Masaaki Mochizuki, and Susumu Yokosuka contender match a provisional (or interim) championship match. The winners would then compete in a proper decision match against Do FIXER on March 6. This reign is not officially recognized as part of the championship lineage. Jack Evans became the first gaijin, or foreign talent, to win a Dragon Gate championship when he teamed with CIMA and BxB Hulk in Blood Generation to win Triangle Gate in a decision match against the Do FIXER team on August 20, 2006. Title history } |- | }} |Blood Generation |''Rainbow Gate Tour'' Tokyo, Japan | |319 || |- | colspan="6" | The championships were vacated after a match against Naruki Doi, Gamma & Naoki Tanizaki ended in a disqualification on May 5, 2006 following Blood Generation & BxB Hulk Intrusion. Yoshino and Kishiwara would also jump ship to the Muscle Outlaw'z. |- | }} |CIMA, BxB Hulk & Jack Evans |''Gate Of Adventure Tour'' Sapporo, Japan | |41 | |- | }} |Do FIXER |''Storm Gate Tour'' Osaka, Japan | |50 | |- | colspan="6" | The championships were vacated due to Dragon Kid suffering appendicitis. Naruki Doi, Gamma & Masato Yoshino would defeat K-ness, Yamato Onodera & Susumu Yokosuka to become provisional champions. |- | }} |Muscle Outlaw'z |''Crown Gate Tour'' Fukuoka, Japan | |34 | |- | }} |Pos.HEARTS |''Live Gate'' Kobe, Japan | |26 | |- | }} |Muscle Outlaw'z |''Primal Gate Tour'' Kobe, Japan | |63 | |- | }} |Typhoon |''Memorial Gate'' Tsu, Japan | |15 | |- | }} |Muscle Outlaw'z |''Live Gate'' Kobe, Japan | |6 | |- | }} |Typhoon |''Glorious Gate tour'' Yokkaichi, Japan | |26 | |- | }} |New Hazard |''Aggressive Gate tour'' Tokyo, Japan | |64 | |- | colspan="6" | The championships were vacated due to BxB Hulk suffering a jaw injury. |- | }} |Muscle Outlaw'z |''WrestleJAM tour'' Kobe, Japan | |49 | |- | }} |Masaaki Mochizuki, Don Fujii & K-ness |''Storm Gate tour'' Fukuoka, Japan | |168 | |- | }} |New Hazard |''Truth Gate tour'' Fukui, Japan | |80 | |- | colspan="6" | The championships were vacated on May 14, 2008 when a title defense against Gamma, Genki Horiguchi & YAMATO ended in a no contest after Takagi and Kong turned on Hulk, leading to the formation of Real Hazard. A decision match was immediately made to determine the 18th champion team. |- | }} |Real Hazard |''Aggressive Gate tour'' Tokyo, Japan | |45 | |- | }} |Tozawa-juku |''Gate of Maximum tour'' Nagoya, Japan | |14 | |- | }} |Real Hazard |''Rainbow Gate tour'' Akashi, Japan | |78 | |- | }} |Zetsurins |''Memorial Gate'' Fukui, Japan | |140 | |- | }} |KAMIKAZE |''Truth Gate tour'' Fukuoka, Japan | |58 | |- | }} |WARRIORS-5 |''Gate of Passion tour'' Tokyo, Japan | |53 | |- | }} |WORLD-1 |''Gate of Maximum tour'' Nagoya, Japan | |129 | |- | }} |Zetsurins |''Gate of Victory tour'' Tokyo, Japan | |203 | |- | }} |Deep Drunkers |''Dead or Alive 2010'' Nagoya, Japan | |8 | |- | }} |WARRIORS |''Aggressive Gate tour'' Tokyo, Japan | |38 | |- | }} |WORLD-1 |''Gate of Maximum tour'' Fukuoka, Japan | |4 | |- | }} |WARRIORS |''Gate of Maximum tour'' Osaka, Japan | |123 | |- | }} |Naoki Tanizaki, Takuya Sugawara, & Yasushi Kanda |''Gate of Victory tour'' Miyazaki, Japan | |162 | |- | }} |WARRIORS/Blood Warriors |''Final Gate 2010'' Fukuoka, Japan | |140 | |- | colspan="6" | The championships were vacated on May 15, 2011 after Dragon Kid was ejected from Blood Warriors. |- | }} |Junction Three |''Champion Gate tour'' Fukuoka, Japan | |76 | |- | }} |Blood Warriors |''Storm Gate tour'' Kobe, Japan | |139 | }} |- | colspan="6" | The championships were vacated on January 19, 2012 after Kzy, Naruki Doi & Tomahawk T.T, who replaced an injured Naoki Tanizaki during the 5th defense, were intentionally disqualified. |- | }} |Jimmyz |''Champion Gate tour'' Osaka, Japan | |64 | |- | }} |World-1 International |''Dead or Alive 2012'' Nagoya, Japan | |77 | |- | colspan="6" | The championships were vacated on July 22, 2012 after PAC signed with the WWE. |- | }} |Mad Blankey |''Summer Adventure Tag League 2012'' Fukuoka, Japan | |63 | |- | }} |Kaettekita Veteran-gun |''The Gate of Destiny 2012'' Osaka, Japan | |27 | |- | }} |World-1 International |''Crown Gate 2012'' Osaka, Japan | |6 | |- | }} |Jimmyz |''Crown Gate 2012 tour'' Saga, Japan | |100 | |- | }} |World-1 International |''Champion Gate 2013 tour'' Saga, Japan | |94 | |- | }} |Masaaki Mochizuki, Jimmy Susumu & K-ness |''Gate of Maximum tour'' Tokyo, Japan | |11 | |- | }} |Jimmyz |''Champion Gate tour'' Fukoka, Japan | |64 | |- | }} |Oretachi Veteran-gun |''Gate of Generation tour'' Miyazaki, Japan | |19 | |- | colspan="6" | The championships were vacated on September 7, 2013 after Dragon Kid suffered a knee injury. |- | }} |Mad Blankey |''Gate of Victory tour'' Fukuoka, Japan | |60 | |- | }} |Millenials |''Miracle Gate'' Tokyo, Japan | |17 | |- | }} |Jimmyz |''The Final Gate 2013'' Tokyo, Japan | |55 | |- | colspan="6" | The championships were vacated on February 15, 2014 after Ryo "Jimmy" Saito suffered a back injury. |- | }} |Jimmyz |''Truth Gate 2014'' Kobe, Japan | |24 | |- | }} |Millenials |''Memorial Gate in Wakayama 2014'' Wakayama, Japan | |90 | |- | }} |Mad Blankey |''Champion Gate in Hakata 2014'' Fukuoka, Japan | |117 | |- | }} |Oretachi Veteran-gun |''The Gate of Victory 2014'' Tokyo, Japan | |10 | |- | }} |Jimmyz |''The Gate of Victory 2014'' Yokkaichi, Japan | |70 | |- | }} |Dia. Hearts |''The Final Gate 2014'' Fukuoka, Japan | |91 | |- | }} |Jimmyz |''Glorious Gate 2015'' Saga, Japan | |74 | |- | colspan="6" | The championships were vacated on June 14, 2015 after Jimmy Kagetora suffered an injury. |- | }} |CIMA, Don Fujii & Gamma |''Champion Gate in Hakata 2015'' Fukuoka, Japan | |135 | |- | colspan="6" | The championships were vacated on November 1, 2015 after CIMA, Don Fujii & Gamma volunteered to vacate the championships in favor of CIMA & Gamma forming the Over Generation unit. |- | }} |Monster Express |''Fantastic Gate 2015'' Hokkaido, Japan | |273 | |- | }} |Jimmyz |''Summer Adventure Tag League 2015 tour'' Okanawa, Japan | |107 | |- | colspan="6" | The championships were vacated on December 20, 2016 after Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! suffered a rib injury. |- | }} |Jimmyz |''The Final Gate 2016'' Fukuoka, Japan | |69 | |- | }} |VerserK |''Champions Gate 2017'' Osaka, Japan | |61 | |- | colspan="6" | The championships were vacated on March 19, 2017 after Cyber Kong suffered a shoulder injury. |- | }} |MaxiMuM |''Memorial Gate in Wakayama 2017'' Wakayama, Japan | |103 | |- | }} |VerserK |''Rainbow Gate 2017 - Day 8'' Osaka, Japan | |125 | |- | }} |Tribe Vanguard |''The Gate of Destiny 2017'' Osaka, Japan | |50 | |- | }} |MaxiMuM |''Final Gate 2017'' Fukuoka, Japan | |134 | |- |63 |Natural Vibes | |''Dead or Alive 2018'' Aichi, Japan |231 | |- |64 |R.E.D (Takashi Yoshida (7), Yasushi Kanda (9) and Kazma Sakamoto) |''Final Gate 2018'' Fukuoka, Japan |December 23, 2018 |210 | |- |65 |Strong Machines (Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F and Strong Machine G) |''Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2019)'' Kobe, Japan |July 21, 2019 |147 | |- |66 |R.E.D (Takashi Yoshida (8), H.Y.O and Diamante) |''Final Gate 2019'' Fukuoka, Japan |December 15, 2018 | + | |} Notes 1. Originally the match ended in a no contest the match was restarted and ended in a double countout. 2. The match didn't happen. 3. Naruki Doi protested against the match because it turned out that under the mask of Shenlong was actually concealed Dragon Kid, who with the Bible brought the pinfall over Kzy. The referee restarted the match with the true Shenlong. List of combined reigns By team By wrestler Category:Championships Category:Dragon Gate Championships